


Нельзя обижать людей

by FixDestroy_2018



Series: Мини R-NC-17 [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, PWP, Инцест
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018
Summary: Проведя отпуск с Тэчи, Кайло не подозревал, чем закончится эта связь.





	Нельзя обижать людей

Новый начальник отдела кибербезопасности, Армитаж Хакс, был худым, высоким и рыжим. И Кайло обалдел, когда тот вошел в зал заседаний.   
  
Год назад, на пляже Пенсекола Кайло познакомился с точно таким же худым, высоким и рыжим парнем по имени Тэчи. Тэчи был нервным, вечно испуганным и очень привязчивым. Он почти сразу вцепился в Кайло и всю неделю не отлипал от него. Но Кайло не собирался превращать пляжный роман во что-то более серьезное.  
  
В день отлета он довольно резко приказал Тэчи отстать от него.  
  
— Хватит, — Кайло сделал такой жест, словно хотел оттолкнуть Тэчи. Тот предсказуемо шарахнулся в сторону, лицо его исказилось гримасой ужаса. — Перестань. Мы отлично провели время. Но разве ты не понимаешь, что это просто секс?  
  
Тэчи шмыгнул носом, повернулся и побрел к своему номеру. Вся его фигура будто излучала горе, и Кайло почувствовал укол совести. Вернувшись в Сан-Диего, он слегка заскучал по Тэчи и пожалел, что не взял у него номер телефона или адрес почтового ящика. Но Кайло сумел справиться с этой тоской, рассудив: мало ли в мире рыжих парней? Стоит ли убиваться по одному?  
  
И вот теперь, спустя год, в зал заседаний вошла точная копия Тэчи, только с гладко зачесанными короткими волосами и без шрама на лбу. Этого человека звали Армитаж Хакс, и он всем видом демонстрировал самоуверенность и надменность.   
  
Кайло растерялся. Сначала он подумал, что Тэчи убрал шрам и, скорее всего, после регулярных посещений психоаналитика, изменил свой характер. Потом, наблюдая за Хаксом, Кайло определил, что это другой человек.  
  
— Для успешной работы фирмы необходимы согласованные действия моего отдела и отдела безопасности, — закончил свою речь Хакс, выразительно посмотрев на Кайло. — Спасибо за внимание.  
  
Ему сдержанно поаплодировали. По взглядам окружающих Кайло понял, что Хакс никому не понравился.  
  
Фирма «Первый Порядок» занималась разработкой продуктов для киберзащиты. Кайло возглавлял отдел безопасности — в его подчинении находилось двадцать отлично вышколенных охранников, многие из которых прошли службу в подразделениях типа «морских котиков».  
  
Кайло не отличался коммуникабельностью, предпочитая обмен сообщениями или электронными письмами. Для секса на один раз не нужно было много слов. Не Кайло познакомился с Тэчи — тот сам словно невзначай оказался в его номере. Дрожащий и на все согласный.  
  
Хакс не был похож на того, кто на все согласен. Он обдал Кайло холодом, когда окинул его презрительным взглядом, а потом язвительно заявил: «Распустили вы своих подчиненных — ведут себя так, будто каждый из них гендиректор». Кайло психанул, чуть не раздавил в ладони телефон и ответил:  
  
— Зато посторонний не попадет в здание фирмы, даже муха не пролетит.  
  
— Да вы повелитель мух? — Хакс изогнул бровь, а губы скривил в такой насмешливой ухмылке, что у Кайло разум помутился от злости. Он низко наклонил голову, справляясь со вспышкой злобы.  
  
— Вы неуравновешенный? И как вас только взяли на столь ответственную должность? — Хакс продолжал усмехаться, и Кайло едва не сказал: «Твой брат-близнец меня с ног до головы вылизывал, а ты строишь из себя недотрогу». Но он, несмотря на всю свою ярость, понимал, что подобная фраза прозвучит более чем неуместно.   
  
— У вас ведь есть брат-близнец?   
  
Ухмылка Хакса пропала, он насупился и ответил:  
  
— Есть. А вам-то что до него?  
  
Интуиция подсказывала Кайло, что лучше промолчать, но он и не подумал ее слушать.  
  
— Я познакомился с Тэчи год назад во Флориде.  
  
— Ага, — загадочно произнес Хакс и вышел из зала заседаний. До конца рабочего дня Кайло его не видел, но потом встретил в подземном паркинге.  
  
— На два слова, — Хакс поманил Кайло пальцем. — Ну же, не стойте столбом.  
  
Кайло приблизился к нему и получил нехилый удар под дых. Не помогла развитая мускулатура — Хакс бил на поражение. Отдышавшись, Кайло спросил:  
  
— За что?  
  
— За все хорошее, — Хакс похлопал его по щеке. — Не переживай, мальчик, все в порядке.  
  
— Мальчик? — Кайло впечатал Хакса в машину. — Ты охренел, что ли?  
  
— Отвали, придурок, — отчеканил Хакс. — Ты чуть не довел моего брата до самоубийства. Поматросил и бросил?  
  
Кайло отстранился от него, переводя дух.   
  
— Не понимаю, — он провел ладонью по лицу. — Тэчи хотел...  
  
— Да, он влюбился в тебя, урод, а ты этого не понял. — Хакс открыл дверь машины.   
  
— Можно его увидеть? — Кайло не знал, что скажет брату Хакса, но совесть уже грызла его. — Я не думал, что он такой... что он сорвется. Ведь мы просто трахались.  
  
— Завтра выходной. — Хакс сел в машину. — Вот адрес, приезжай в три часа дня. Поговорим.  
  
По пути домой Кайло обдумывал сложившуюся ситуацию.   
  
«Но я не обязан нести ответственность за взрослого человека... — Кайло занялся домашними делами. — Если бы все мои бывшие любовники кончали с собой, образовалось бы целое кладбище. Хакс оставил брата одного, тот и наворотил дел. Так, стоп, кто наворотил? Черт, я не виноват в том, что случается с моими партнерами! Они мне никто!»  
  
Он злился и испытывал сожаление одновременно. К тому моменту, когда Кайло подъехал к дому Хакса, им овладело почти полное равнодушие.  
  
Дверь открыл Тэчи. Он выдохнул и бросился Кайло на шею, поджав ноги. Кайло был вынужден подхватить его на руки.  
  
— Привет, — сказал он. Тэчи целовал его, крепко обнимая.   
  
В прихожей появился хмурый Хакс. Он потянул Тэчи за футболку, заставив спрыгнуть на пол.  
  
— Перестань, — приказал он. — Веди себя как нормальный мужчина, а не как сопливая девчонка.  
  
Тэчи раскраснелся, длинные волосы растрепались. Он боязливо глянул на Хакса и отступил в сторону. Кайло все еще стоял в дверях.  
  
— Заходи, — кивнул Хакс. — И не трогай Тэчи.  
  
Кайло хотел сказать, что он и не собирался трогать, но промолчал. Хакс провел его в гостиную и указал на диван. Тэчи бочком устроился на подоконнике.  
  
— В общем так, Кайло, ты здесь, потому что этого захотел мой брат, — вид у Хакса был траурный. — Понятно? Иначе я бы не подпустил тебя к нему на пушечный выстрел. Но ты должен знать: еще раз бросишь Тэчи, и тебе не жить.  
  
Это был ультиматум. Кайло терпеть не мог ультиматумов.  
  
— Не надо принуждать, — угрожающе ответил он, — ясно? Ты не имеешь права меня заставлять. Тэчи, мне очень жаль, что ты настолько болезненно воспринял мой отъезд. Но разве в свои тридцать с лишним лет ты не понимаешь — мы просто трахались?! — Кайло сорвался на крик. — Что за тупое поведение? Самоубийство? Ты серьезно?  
  
— Я же говорил, — Хакс повернулся к Тэчи, — этот человек нам не нужен.  
  
— Нам? — насмешливо спросил Кайло. — Ты как заботливая еврейская мамочка. Он взрослый мужик, пусть сам думает. На что ему голова?   
  
— Он уже подумал, — Хакс приобнял брата. — Наглотался таблеток, врачи еле спасли.  
  
— Не дави на жалость, — прорычал взбешенный Кайло. — Неделя секса ничего не значит. Я не должен нести ответственность за всех, с кем трахаюсь.  
  
— Не уходи, — пробормотал Тэчи. — Пожалуйста.  
  
— Мы даже толком не знакомы, — Кайло никак не мог придумать, как бы заставить Тэчи отвязаться от него. — Мы занимались сексом семь дней, ну и что?  
  
— Не отпускай Кайло, — Тэчи слегка встряхнул брата. — Пожалуйста. Я не смогу без него.  
  
— Раздевайся, — вдруг сказал Хакс.   
  
— В смысле? — опешил Кайло. — Что это значит?  
  
— Мы тебя трахнем, — Хакс говорил так спокойно, словно предлагал обед или совместную прогулку, а не секс.   
  
— Я не хочу. Не сегодня, — Кайло встал. — В другой день.  
  
— Обещаешь? — жалобно спросил Тэчи.  
  
— Обещаю.  
  


***

  
  
Другой день наступил в следующие выходные. Всю неделю Кайло обдумывал идею секса с близнецами, и она представлялась ему все более привлекательной.   
  
Хакс постоянно придирался к Кайло, пенял отделу безопасности за недобросовестную работу и доводил подчиненных Кайло до белого каления. Он обнаружил утечку данных и решительно взъелся на Кайло, заявив, что кто-то внедрил в компьютеры фирмы шпионскую программу. В разбирательствах прошла неделя, и в субботу Кайло ехал к дому Хаксов, будучи раздраженным донельзя.  
  
Тэчи снова запрыгнул к нему на руки.  
  
— Ну ты и сука, — приглушенным голосом сказал Кайло, войдя в гостиную. Хакс пил виски, сидя в кресле. — Сволочь! Ты что устроил на работе?  
  
— Ой, да заткнись ты, — Хакс взмахнул рукой. — Хватит ныть. Давай будем чинить Тэчи, ведь это ты его сломал. Идем.  
  
Он отвел Кайло, на котором по-прежнему сидел Тэчи, в спальню.  
  
— Раздевайся.  
  
— Может, хватит командовать? — огрызнулся Кайло, снимая с себя Тэчи. — Хоть бы спросил, хочу я или нет трахаться с вами двоими.  
  
— Не хотел бы, не приехал. — Хакс достал из шкафа коробку с презервативами и бросил ее на широкую кровать. — Раздевайся.  
  
Тэчи уже стянул с себя футболку и джинсы вместе с бельем. Он держался весьма уверенно и больше не выглядел перепуганным до смерти.  
  
— Слушайте, — сказал Кайло. — Вы что... трахаетесь друг с другом?  
  
— С чего ты взял? — фыркнул Хакс.  
  
— Да так, предположил. — Кайло избавился от одежды и вопросительно посмотрел на Хакса. — И что делать будем?  
  
— Ложись на кровать. — Хакс дождался, пока Кайло выполнит приказ. — Хорошо.   
  
Он встал на колени с правой стороны головы Кайло, Тэчи — с левой.  
  
— Хм, а я думал, что ты... — Кайло не договорил. Хакс сдавил ему нижнюю челюсть, заставив открыть рот, и немного наклонился, чтобы вставить член. Тэчи дрочил, не сводя жадного взгляда с Кайло.   
  
Кайло возмущала манера Хакса приговаривать «Молодец, вот так, умничка», но вскоре он почти не понимал, что именно говорит Хакс. Его долбили в рот с двух сторон, Кайло едва успевал сглатывать слюну. Он задыхался, кожа на голове болела оттого, что Хакс удерживал его за волосы.  
  
— Да? — Хакс похлопал Кайло по животу, и Тэчи кивнул.   
  
— Живой? — спросил Хакс с иронией.  
  
Кайло закашлялся, подавившись слюной, и с трудом смог приподнять голову. Но Тэчи, который раньше боялся лишний раз посмотреть на Кайло во время секса, теперь схватил его за ухо и с силой дернул, заставляя повернуть голову.  
  
«Твою мать, скромник», — подумал Кайло, прежде чем Тэчи засадил ему член в горло. Хакс надел презерватив и, заставив Кайло согнуть ноги, вошел в него.  
  
— Ты обидел моего брата, — сказал он, налегая на Кайло всем своим весом. Оказалось, что, невзирая на худобу, Хакс был довольно тяжелым. — И даже не понял, что сделал.  
  
Тэчи надавливал на голову Кайло, не давая ему вырваться. Он двигался как механизм, безжалостно вбиваясь в горло. Слюна текла у Кайло изо рта, заливая подушку.  
  
— Нельзя обижать людей, — повторял Хакс, сжимая соски Кайло. Кайло извивался, не в силах вывернуться из рук близнецов. Несмотря на боль в горле и заднице, ему безумно нравился процесс, он здорово возбудился. Но когда Кайло попробовал подрочить, то Хакс приказал ему остановиться.  
  
— Прикоснешься к себе, когда мы тебе разрешим, — сказал он низким голосом. У Кайло пробежала дрожь по спине, и он едва не кончил.  
  
Тэчи сунул пальцы в рот Кайло, оттягивая челюсть вниз. В какой-то момент Кайло показалось, что ему вскорости придется есть жидкую пищу через трубочку, так энергично Тэчи надавливал на челюсть, рискуя растянуть связки. Глубоко в горле дернулся член, изливая сперму. Кайло чуть не подавился, но не смог отстраниться от Тэчи.   
  
Хакс понял, что брат кончил, и заспешил, стремясь его догнать. Кайло содрогался всем телом, уже ничего не соображая от удушья и боли. Тэчи, немного переместившись по кровати, принялся дрочить Кайло. Он поставил колено на руку Кайло, Хакс придавил вторую руку. Он душил Кайло, впиваясь ему в горло пальцами.  
  
Оргазм растекся по низу живота Кайло, вызвав мучительные судороги. Кайло в полной мере ощутил себя насекомым, пришпиленным к доске — близнецы продолжали его удерживать.  
  
— Не могу больше, — прохрипел Кайло. — Отпустите меня.  
  
Хакс встал с кровати и, обойдя ее, обнял брата. Они целовались, нежно лаская друг друга. И Кайло не мог не признать, что это выглядит чрезвычайно возбуждающе.  
  
— Итак, — Хакс строго посмотрел на Кайло, — ты выглядишь как использованная шлюха. Предлагаю сделать такие встречи регулярными. Тэчи, ты не против?  
  
Тэчи радостно закивал.  
  
— А меня спросить забыли, — буркнул Кайло.  
  
— А разве ты ответишь отрицательно? — Хакс уложил брата на кровать. — Ну же, Кайло, отвечай.  
  
— В следующую субботу, в три часа, — хрипло произнес Кайло.  
  
— Вот и молодец, — Хакс раздвинул ноги Тэчи. — Сначала я, потом ты?


End file.
